


Craving

by jo19844_twfic



Series: Season 1 missing scene fiction [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is surprised to find Ianto in the hub so late one night.  He wants him to relax, but sometimes his relaxation methods are just an excuse. (Episode 2, missing scene fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Jack looked at the hand as it bubbled away in its new chamber full of preserving fluid; it was safe now, wired up to the machine like it should have been all along. The strong smell of coffee distracted him for a moment and he turned around to see Ianto holding out a steaming cup of his trademark blend. He took it and looked at his watch before raising an eyebrow.

 

“You're here a little early aren't you?” Jack said.

 

“Not early. Late,” he corrected.

 

“It's six in the morning.”

 

“Is it?” Ianto looked at his watch and chuckled to himself. “Doesn't time fly when you're having fun.”

 

“Have you been in the archives all this time?” Jack asked.

 

“More or less. I had some things to attend to downstairs and I suppose I lost track of time. If I didn't sort out the categorising then nobody else would.”

 

“You must be running out of things to store by now.”

 

“You always bring more things in,” Ianto said with a smile so slight it was barely there at all. “Which reminds me. The hand.”

 

Jack turned his focus back to the hand in the jar. “What about it?”

 

“Would you like me to archive it?” Ianto offered. “It would stop it from getting broken again, or kidnapped by psychotic sex-aliens.”

 

“No. I want it where I can see it, but thank you.”

 

Ianto nodded in acceptance and walked around to the other side of the jar to inspect it. “What is it anyway?”

 

“It's a hand.”

 

“Obviously.” Ianto rolled his eyes, looking back at the other man over his shoulder. “But why is it so important?”

 

Jack sighed and crossed his arms, looking over at Ianto who was inspecting it closely. “It belonged to someone I once knew. He was one of those people that change your life for good. The kind that teach you things you would never know unless they taught you.”

 

“And that's why it was worth risking everything for?” Ianto moved around to Jack's side, brushing his shoulder a little, moving away from the warmth as quickly as he found it.

 

“I know you can't understand it.” He looked at him sideways and sighed a little before turning to face him. “Sometimes your heart tells your head to make decisions and you know they aren't right, but you do them anyway.”

 

“Shouldn't you be sleeping?” he asked, desperate for a change of subject.

 

“Nah.” Jack shook his head and walked over to the recreation area, slumping down on the couch and leaning back. “I don't tire out easily.”

 

“Not even after chasing sex-mad alien gas around the streets of Cardiff?”

 

“No.” The older man chuckled and put his feet up on the coffee table with a thud . “Obviously not.”

 

“Feet!” Ianto warned sharply.

 

“You're telling me that I can't put my feet up after the day I've had?”

 

“Only if you're going to either take your shoes off or clean the scuff marks yourself.”

 

“Fine.” Jack sighed dramatically and removed his shoes and socks before putting them back up on the table again. He looked up at Ianto. “Happy now?”

 

“I'm ecstatic, sir.”

 

Jack put his coffee down on the floor and patted the seat beside him. “Sit down for a minute, Ianto.”

 

“Is this a trick?” Ianto asked, walking over slowly with suspicion burning in his narrowed eyes.

 

“Just take off your jacket and sit down. Relax a little bit.”

 

Ianto sighed and did as he was told. He removed his jacket and hung it over one of the chairs and then sat down beside Jack.

 

“Now put your feet up and sit back,” Jack instructed. “You need to learn how to relax.”

 

He followed Jack's orders and took off his shoes before putting his feet up on the table, then exhaled a deep breath slowly as he leaned back in the seat. It did feel good to relax.

 

“Take off your tie.”

 

“Are you just trying to get me relaxed and naked?” Ianto asked.

 

“While that would be lovely, it's in no way mandatory. Unless of course, you want to get naked in which case I fully support your right to do that. I’m all for equal opportunities in the workplace.

 

“Your flirting is absolutely shameless.” Ianto fixed his eyes on Jack and bit back a smirk. “You're getting much worse.”

 

“Trust me.” Jack held his gaze and gripped the knot, then unfastened the tie before sliding it out of the collar. “This can be innocent.”

“And you should fully expect it to stay that way, sir.”

“It’s innocent, I promise.” He put it down on the table and proceeded to unfasten the Welshman's top button, then smirked. “Of course it doesn't have to be.”

 

“Would you at least explain what it is that you think you are doing?” He asked, refusing to drop his gaze.

 

“Relaxing you.” Jack unfastened another button and pushed the material apart a little. “You need it.”

“You think so, do you?”

He ran his hand through Ianto's hair and the Welshman leaned back and closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths and licking his lips as he felt his fingers raking through his thick hair. “You spend too much time stressing on your own.”

 

“Do I really?” Ianto’s voice was half breathless and half husk, with a groan deep inside his throat when Jack moved his lips towards Ianto's ear.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wh--” Ianto gasped a little as Jack's bottom lip brushed his ear. He licked his lips and tried to find his voice again “Why?”

 

Jack moved a little closer on the couch until their thighs were touching and let his free hand drop onto Ianto's lap. “You're forever down in those archives, there really can't be much more that needs done.”

 

“You would be surprised.” Ianto swallowed a lump in his throat and opened his eyes a little to look at Jack's hand as it brushed against his thigh. He could feel the blood rushing away from his head and heading rapidly south. Jack's hand brushed against his zipper and smiled against his ear. “I always find something.”

 

Jack ran the heel of his hand over Ianto's crotch and applied gentle pressure.“I bet you never find anything quite as exciting as what I've just discovered.”

 

“This was a ploy wasn't it?” Ianto asked breathlessly. “To feel me up?”

 

“It wasn't exactly what I planned. What kind of guy do you take me for?”

 

“The kind that's doing his best to seduce me over morning coffee.” Ianto suggested and hissed unexpectedly when Jack's warm lips came into contact with a spot just behind his ear. He wanted to move away, but he couldn’t find the strength or the willpower.

 

“I can see why you might get that impression, but you were the one that told me that I had to try harder. So here I am trying harder and I think it could be working.” Jack moved his lips back to Ianto's ear. “How close am I getting?”

 

“You're a little closer.”

 

Jack moved his mouth to the Welshman's jaw and sucked on the rough skin, his fingers unbuttoning Ianto's trousers. He watched him for a moment, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and smiled against his skin as he pulled down the zip. “What about now?”

 

“Getting closer. Definitely.” Ianto tried to control his uneven breathing and hold back the groan that tried to break free from the depths on his throat. He released a deep breath and licked his lips. “Could you get off me, Jack?”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“No.” Ianto's voice was weaker than he wanted it. “But you have to for my sanity.”

 

Jack released him from his touch and moved away; Ianto jumped up and fastened his trousers. The lack of relief was starting to hurt and looking down at Jack as he stared up at him wasn't helping. His mind instantly went to the place he tried so hard to avoid; Jack Harkness below him, his mouth just at the height to--

 

“I should go home.” Ianto said.

 

“You should?” The older man stood up to face him.

 

“Yes.” Ianto nodded. “I should.”

 

“No offence, but if you should be at home then why aren't you?” 

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Because if you ask me you're not the kind of guy who would let someone touch them unless you really wanted them to, and you certainly wouldn't stay somewhere that you didn't want to be for any longer than necessary.”

 

“I should go home now.” Ianto licked his lips and moved closer to the man in front of him, laying his hands on either side of his face. “I really should go home.”

 

“Then go.”

 

Ianto bit down on his lip. “I need to go home. I need to go home right now.”

 

“What are you telling me for?” Jack smirked a little, his eyes finding the heat of the other man’s gaze. 

 

“I'm not.” He tried to tear his eyes away from Jack's lips but he couldn't; they looked moist and begging, parted just a little and when his tongue emerged a little to moisten the corner he had to take a breath to stop himself from kissing them. “I'm telling myself to leave because I can't deal with staying.”

 

“You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.”

 

“If 'm going insane then it's you to blame.”

 

Jack stepped towards him until they stood so close that he could taste Ianto's lips without even trying. “Go if you want to go, stay if you don't.”

 

Ianto stood still for a moment, staring down at Jack's mouth. He felt his breathing shallow and bit down on his lip, trying desperately to resist the older man in front of him. He couldn't. He gave in, kissing Jack with such vigour that he knocked him off his feet, pushing him over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions; he pressed him down into the material firmly, pinning him against the couch like he had always wanted. Their mouths fought for control of the kiss and their hands battled with the confines of clothing; this had been a long time coming.

 

Ianto moaned against Jack’s lips, opening his mouth with a gasp when he pulled his hips down to grind against his own. He bit down on Jack's neck a little, hard enough to make him hiss but not enough to break the skin. His fingers fumbled with the fastening on the other man's trousers while his mouth returned to his lips. He slipped the trousers down over the older man's hips, letting him push down his own at the same time. It wasn't dignified, far from it, but there was no time for dignity, not when they only had an hour at most to spare.

 

Jack plunged his hands into Ianto's hair and gripped it tightly, pulling their faces closer together in desperate hungry kisses that lacked accuracy but made up for it in heat. He moaned into it and pulled at Ianto's shirt, desperate to open the buttons without ripping the material but his fingers didn't seem to work; they fumbled and shook as he tried until Ianto moved away a little and tugged it off over his head before moving back to the kisses.

 

The battle for control of the kiss was aggressive; teeth nipped at lips and fingernails dragged over skin. Breathless groans and moans escaped from throats, gritty and strangulated through the pressure of their mouths pressed together, fighting for some kind of control and submission. Ianto pressed Jack's hands above his head, holding them into the material as he took control, forcing the older man into a submissive position. He pushed his undershirt up Jack's chest, struggling to take it off.

 

Jack eased him off, rolling him from the couch and onto the floor; the Welshman landed heavily on his back with a thud.

 

“Ah!” Ianto groaned painfully as his head bashed the ground.

 

Jack moved onto the floor with him and straddled the younger man, taking his undershirt off and throwing it onto the cushion above him. He hovered over him and put one hand either side of his head. “Will you survive?” he asked

 

“Just.” Ianto wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck and pulled him back down to his lips. He devoured them, sucking them and biting them until Jack finally pulled away and moved his lips to his neck, kissing trails down his body, taking the skin into his mouth. He nipped the skin on Ianto's hips and ran his blunt fingernails down his thigh, smiling when the Welshman let out a noise that could only be described as a growl. His growl graduated to an uneven pant as Jack swept his tongue across from hipbone to hipbone, teasing his skin.

 

Jack shot his head up at the sound of the alarms; someone was coming in.

 

“This is such a bad time,” he muttered, pulling Ianto to his feet. He pulled his trousers up and threw him his shirt. “Go to the shower room, I'll bring you your clothes in a minute.”

 

Ianto scrambled to pull up his trousers and grab his shirt, he jogged away towards the shower room and just disappeared out of sight when Toshiko entered the hub.

 

“Morning!” She called out.

 

Jack threw his shirt on quickly and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs painfully to hide the hard-on that was obvious when he was standing. “You're early.”

 

“I couldn't sleep.” Tosh walked towards her desk and removed her jacket. “I couldn't rest thinking about that new piece of alien hardware we picked up last week. I think I've finally found a way to translate the sound waves inside it to tell us what it does.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What's Ianto's Jacket doing here?” she asked picking it up from the chair. “Is he here? I'm dying for a coffee.”

 

“No. No he forgot it last night.” Jack slipped Ianto's tie into his pocket before she could see it. “Did you bring that report in with you?” he asked. “I was hoping to go through it.”

 

“What report is that?”

 

“Your report on the tech we picked up last week at Cardigan Bay?”

 

“No. I didn't think you wanted that until tomorrow, it's still at home.”

 

“I really need it today.” Jack said. “Would you mind going back to get it?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fine.” Toshiko sighed heavily and put her jacket back on, heading for the door.

 

Jack picked up Ianto's Jacket and walked towards the shower room. He walked in to find Ianto under the warm spray of the shower; he faced the wall with one hand resting against the tiles. He used his other to stroke himself roughly, leaning his head against the wall as he held back his moan, his breath was ragged and uneven, almost panting. Jack smiled a little and undressed himself quickly, dropping his clothes onto the floor and slipping in behind him. He wrapped his arm around the Welshman's body and pulled him towards him.

“Having fun?” Jack whispered against his skin, kissing his neck softly. Reaching around, he covered Ianto's hand with his own, continuing the rhythm and Ianto leaned into him, resting the back of his head against Jack's shoulder. He could feel Jack pressing into him from behind as he panted, fighting the urge to yell out and found himself pushing back against him. He didn't have time to think, but he knew just where this was heading; he wanted it, he was sure about that.

 

Jack ran his free hand down the length of Ianto's stretched-out neck and kissed the skin softly. “I sent Toshiko home for a report,” Jack said. “We're alone.”

 

Ianto removed his hand from underneath Jack's grip and leaned them against the cold tiles in the shower, his head resting against the wall. He could feel him pressing against him from behind, teasing him. He wanted it, he _needed_ it, it was going to hurt without lubrication, but he craved it. Badly. He called out, banging his balled fist against the wall as the other man increased his pace, forcing him to release with a hoarse growl that left him breathless.

 

Jack kissed Ianto's back in the space between his shoulders and moved his hands to rest on the younger man's hips, positioning himself at his entrance. “Do you want me?” Jack whispered, leaning against the Welshman's ear.

 

“Yes.” His answer was simple and sure, without weakness or apprehension.

Ianto leaned back, wrapping a hand around the back of Jack’s neck to bring their lips together, moaning into his mouth as he felt one of Jack’s fingers slip inside him, stretching him out a little before inserting a second. When he felt a third, Ianto’s lips lost coordination and he let out a hard gasp, his heart racing when Jack spread his fingers out a little inside of him.

Jack smiled against the Welshman’s lips, kissing away his name as he breathed it out in pleasure. He inserted a fourth finger and felt Ianto moan into his mouth, pressing back against him; he was sure this wasn’t the first time he had done this.

“I’ve warmed you up, but I don't have anything to make it easy for you,” he reminded him. “I could go and--”

 

“I don't care. Just do it.”

 

He slipped his fingers away, pulling Ianto towards him a little and entered him slowly, moaning as he felt his tightness grip around him. He could hear the younger man groan a little, gritting his teeth as he eased out, then back in again.

“You feel so amazing,” Jack whispered, another slow thrust taking him deeper. “When was your last time?”

 

“Too long.” Ianto moaned hoarsely. “Again.”

 

Jack kissed Ianto's neck and ran his fingers across his hips, dragging his short nails across his skin. “I won't rush this. I've been waiting a _long_ time for this.”

 

“You're killing me.”

 

“You want me again?” Jack teased with a smile that was verging on cocky.

 

“Yes.” Ianto bit down on his lip, pressing himself shamelessly against him. “Harder this time.”

“Oh, you’re one of those?” Jack growled in his ear, gripping the Welshman’s hips tightly until he was sure he had bruised him a little. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

He pulled out and re-entered him a little more roughly; he felt the Welshman gasp and swear under his breath. Jack smiled against his neck and kissed the skin, the gentle caress of his lips contrasting against another hard thrust of his hips.

 

“That was it,” Ianto whimpered. 

 

“How much did you need this?” Jack asked, pulling out and positioning himself teasingly against him again. “How much do you need me?”

 

Grabbing the back of Jack's neck, Ianto pulled him into a hungry kiss, devouring his lips before pulling away. “I need it,” Ianto growled.

 

Jack entered him again roughly pressing his head against Ianto's shoulder, gripping his hips. He made sure to leave his mark; he wanted Ianto to feel him for days, his fingermarks bruising his hips, his teeth biting marks into his shoulder so that he remembered every time he looked at himself. He repeated his movement, picking up the pace a little as he pulled him close, his teeth leaving another mark on his shoulder. Jack started to lose himself, closing his eyes to concentrate at the pleasure that pulsed through his body like the urgent beating of a drum. He could feel his knees getting a little weaker and he moaned into Ianto’s shoulder, kissing the skin softly; he slowed his rhythm a little to feel him, taking his time to remember the touch of him.

Ianto could feel the change of pace; the roughness giving way to tenderness as he felt Jack’s fingers caress his skin instead of gip it. The kiss against his neck was soft, almost caressing and Ianto found his mouth and kissed him slowly, letting the urgency disappear. The calm of the moment flooded him and he enjoyed the gentle feeling of his lover inside of him; they weren’t fucking anymore, they were making love, slow and beautiful love and it was terrifying.

Their eyes met when Ianto looked at him over his shoulder, soft moans escaping his mouth. Jack slipped inside of him carefully, his head swimming as he closed his eyes and kissed him slowly, fingers caressing his skin to pull him back to feel his warmth underneath the stream of the shower.

“Stop.” Ianto called out suddenly, forcing out his words. “I need you to stop now.”

 

“What?” Jack's voice was pained and confused. “You want me to stop _now_?”

 

“Please.” Ianto fought off the heat in his eyes; the intimacy was something he hadn't expected. He had prepared himself for a hard meaningless release. “I can’t do this, Jack.”

 

“Why?” Jack breathed against his shoulder. “I don’t get it.”

 

“I want you.” Ianto leaned his hands against the wall and looked down. “I want you and it's not fair.”

 

“Stopping won’t change what we’re doing and we were so close.” Jack kissed his neck. “Don’t you want to feel it?”

“Continuing isn't fair. It's not fair on you because I'm just using you for sex,” he said. “This was supposed to be about a shag.”

“And it is.” Jack’s lips caressed his back. “It’s all it has to be.”

“I can’t stand the guilt. It's not fair on the person I'm with.” He couldn't bring himself to say her name. “I love her and I don't love you, and although I could pretend that you mean something to me that makes it all worthwhile, you don't.”

Jack stepped back, suddenly hurt; the feeling surprised him. “I see.”

“I can’t tell another lie.” Ianto turned to face him. “I can't sleep with you just because I want to.”

 

“You were right.” Jack backed away from him and stood with his back against the opposite wall. “You should’ve gone home.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Jack pushed him an arm's length away, keeping him back when he moved towards him. “Go home and stay there. Take the day off.”

 

“Jack--”

 

“I can’t look at you today.”

 

Ianto stepped closer to him and put one hand either side of his head, blocking him in. “Would you really want me to do this when my heart isn't in it?”

 

“You wanted me!” Jack said, meeting his eyes. “I felt it. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you.”

 

“That's not the point. It's wrong.”

“It doesn't feel wrong to me.” Jack kissed him tenderly, pulling Ianto close as he surrendered himself to the caress of his lips. “Does this really feel wrong to you?”

“No matter how this feels, or how much I want to, I can't betray her, Jack. You make me _want_ to betray her and I can’t live with that.”

“Then go.” Jack's eyes softened as he gave him a small smile, his eyes almost pleading. “Please.”

Ianto kissed his lips softly, pulling him close to his body as the water cascaded over them. Jack wrapped his arms around him, raking his hands through his hair as he kissed him, feeling his body as he pushed him gently against the wall. The Welshman's hands covered the sides of his face as he deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth. Jack pulled away slowly and focused his gaze onto Ianto for a ment before the younger man took a breath and stepped back, silently gathering his clothes up and slipping on his underwear before leaving.


End file.
